1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hair sprays, and more particularly to an alcohol-free, water-based pressurized hair-fixative spray product.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Almost all commercial hair spray compositions contain ethanol as a solvent for the film-forming hair fixative resin. However, ethanol is disfavored because it is a volatile organic compound (VOC) which can pollute the air; also it can give beauticians upper respiratory infections and irritations of the nose and skin; and it is a flammable substance. Accordingly, it is desired to provide a hair spray product which is alcohol-free, i.e., it is a water-based formulation, and which can perform as effectively in commercial use as an ethanol-based product.
Shernov, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,053,218, described a hair spray product including a non-alcohol, one-liquid phase, hair spray composition of shellac, water and dimethyl ether. However, the disclosed system therein produced a hard spray onto the hair of the user, which was considered objectionable because it ruffled the hair. Moreover, it was difficult to maintain a spray of a uniform particle size and composition during evacuation of the entire fill contents of the aerosol can.
Sramek, J., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,068,099, disclosed an aerosol hair spray package having a low delivery rate. However, the hair spray composition used therein was an alcohol-based formulation, there being no more than 10% by water present.
Accordingly, it is desired herein to provide new and improved water-based hair care product for use with a predetermined valve-actuator aerosol packaging system, which combination provides the advantageous performance properties necessary for commercial acceptance of such water-based composition.